Algo normal
by ishigo-chan
Summary: Sucrette no te agobies. Las parejas que se aman (y las que no, también) lo hacen todo el tiempo. Es normal que a tu edad quieras experimentar este tipo de cosas. Sólo relajate y sé precavida.


_Corazón de Melón no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

 **Paso Uno**

Se miro en el espejo, pese a no tener nada extraordinario, le gusto lo que vio.

Si, su pecho no era prominente (Castiel se había encargado de hacérselo ver en más de una ocasión), sin embargo tenía unas piernas largas y torneadas. Además sus caderas estaban redondas.

Claro que le gustaba lo que veía, lo único que veía insulso era ese bra sin chiste y sus pantis blancas. No, tenía que buscar algo más... provocativo.

Se dirigió al armario y rebusco en el cajón de su ropa interior, ahora entendía la obsesión de Rosalya por la corsetería bonita.

Encontró lo que buscaba, un conjunto dorado, hermoso.

Se lo puso y tomó la fotografía sin pensarlo demasiado. Si le daba más vueltas a la cabeza, nunca se animaría a enviarla.

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Nathaniel?

Aunque el muchacho se distinguía por ser formal y recatado, Sucrette había descubierto en las semanas que llevaban saliendo que también era muy apasionado. Quería ser capaz de despertar esa pasión.

Después de enviar la foto (en una pose nada sexy, por cierto), se vistió con un sport corto y la capucha que solía usar cuando Debrah rondaba los pasillos del Sweet Amoris.

Debrah... aunque no le gustara admitirlo, hasta cierto punto si no fuera por ella probablemente nunca se hubiera acercado más a Nath. Pero eso era otra historia.

En fin, se sentó en la cama con el celular en la mano, aguardando por la reapuesta de su "amado", nerviosa.

Pasados unos segundos el celular pitó, indicando un nuevo mensaje. Al abrirlo se encontró con una foto de Nathaniel sin playera, mostrando sus increíbles músculos. Por desgracia nada que no hubiese visto ya (bendita fiesta en casa de Iris). Le envió como respuesta un par de emojis y se fue a dormir. No estaba segura cual era la respuesta que esperaba de su novio, pero esa foto la había dejado insatisfecha, quería ver más... y trataría de conseguirlo.

Al día siguiente era sábado, por lo que no tendría que toparse con Nathaniel por los pasillos del instituto y eso la tranquilizaba.

No estaba enfadada, pero se sentía un poco extraña debido a las fotos enviadas la noche anterior. Necesitaba consultar a una experta, por lo que llamó a Rasalya para saber si podían verse más tarde, la chica aceptó.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y Sucrette ya estaba en la puerta del café esperando a su amiga, pensando en como abordar el tema del sexo sin parecer desesperada. "¡Vamos, Su! Rosalya es una persona de confianza, ella sabrá orientarte" Se dijo a sí misma, porque si no puedes hablar de estos temas con tu mejor amiga... ¿Qué sentido tiene llamarla de esa forma?

La chica llegó pasados unos minutos, digamos que la puntualidad no era su mejor cualidad. Pidieron algo de beber y comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades.

Su seguía algo nerviosa, no había tenido oportunidad de abordar el verdadero tema por el cual llamó a Rosalya. Sin una mejor idea en mente buscó la foto sin playera de Nath y se la mostró. Esta puso los ojos en blanco.

-Nathaniel tiene buen cuerpo, pero mi Leigh no tiene nada que envidiarle.

Su soltó una risita, típico de Rosalya sacar a relucir los increíbles dotes de su novio.

-No te la muestro para presumir, ayer me la envió luego de... -se quedó callada, era algo vergonzoso admitir que envió su foto en ropa interior- ... luego de enviarle una foto mía.

Rosa la vio con una mirada picara.

-¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que tu le enviaste para obtener tan buena respuesta?

Su la miró como obviando la respuesta.

-Ay, que aguafiestas -le dijo Rosa- es muy normal que quieras hacer cosas sucias con tu novio, y más si tiene tremendos brazos.

La cara de Su se puso roja tras el "cosas sucias", parecía como si sólo quisiera que alguien le bajara la calentura. Aunque bueno, tras un par de encuentros algo subidos de tono, no dejaba de pensar que quizá ya estaban listos para el siguiente paso.

-¿Tu ya lo hiciste con Leigh?

La pregunta turbó un poco a Rosalya, no se esperaba que después de parecer tan inocente Sucrette fuera tan directa.

-Claro, incluso a veces duermo en su casa. Mis padres son muy abiertos en esos temas.

Sucrette bufó

-Los míos no, aún creen que Nathaniel es sólo mi amigo especial. No me imagino pidiéndole a mi madre que me lleve a comprar condones.

Rosalya soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Mis padres, y sobre todo mi mamá sabe que mantengo relaciones con Leigh y que me cuido, pero no es como si le diera todos los detalles de lo que hacemos o que me la pase hablando de ello.

-Como sea, el punto es que no sé como tocar el tema con Nath. No quiero que piense que soy una cualquiera.

-El hecho de que te haya devuelto la foto es buena señal, al menos no es tan mojigato como pensaba.

Ahora fue Su la que rió.

-Te sorprendería saber lo apasionado que puede llegar a ser.

-Ahí lo tienes, si él es como dices que es no habrá mayor problema. Además Nathaniel vive solo, dile que te invite a su casa y verás que las cosas surgen por si solas.

-¿Así, sin más? -preguntó escéptica, por mucho tiempo pensó que cuando sucediera su primera vez, esta sería mágica, con velas, pétalos de rosas y un montón de cursilerías que aparecían en las películas.

Rosa le tomo la mano y la miro a los ojos.

-Sucrette, si en verdad quieres a Nathaniel y hacer eso es lo que realmente deseas, no lo pienses demasiado. Lo que hace especial la primera vez es la persona con quien la compartes.

Su asintió, amaba a Nath y quería entregarse por completo a la relación. Y en su interior sabía que el rubio pensaba igual.

Y hablando del delegado, el teléfono de Su recibió un mensaje de él.

 _"¿Quieres que nos veamos más tarde?"_

-Es Nath, quiere que quedemos.

-Dile que lo ves en su casa-le contestó Rosa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-No quiero decirle esto por mensaje, preferiría verlo en persona.

-Entonces dile que venga aquí por ti, yo iré a ver a Leigh a la tienda.

Su lo pensó un poco, aunque ya estaba decidida a hacer el amor con Nath, no significaba que quisiera hacerlo en ese mismo instante.

-Mejor le voy a decir que tengo cosas que hacer y el lunes en el instituto hablo con él.

-Si es lo que quieres...

Así lo hizo.

 _"Esta bien, te veo el lunes en el instituto. Te quiero"_

Y adjunto una foto.

Al abrirla la cara de su se puso completamente roja.

Era Nath soló con calzoncillos (ya lo había visto así anteriormente, pero aquella vez trató de evitar mirar más abajo de la cintura) esta vez podía admirarlo cuanto quisiera, su entrepierna parecía bastante abultada. ¿Se estaría masturbando? Esa imagen la excitó demasiado, tanto que sintió la necesidad de tocarse a si misma.

-Me tengo que ir Rosa.

Soltó de repente, mientras dejaba un par de billetes sobre la mesa.

Rosalya le dedicó otra de sus miradas pícaras.

-Yo no te detengo, sólo un consejo. Si van a continuar con lo de las fotos te recomiendo que tu rostro no se distinga. No sabes en que manos puedan caer y más con la dulzura que tienes por cuñada.

-Si, no te preocupes por eso.

Llegó corriendo a su casa, sus padres no estaban por lo que pudo evitarse cualquier pregunta sobre su salida.

Se encerró en su cuarto donde volvió a abrir la foto. Se veía tan sexy.

Se sacó la playera por la cabeza y comenzó a masajear sus pechos por encima del sostén, soltando algunos gemidos. Desabrochó la prenda y se miro en el espejo. Sus pezones rosados estaban erectos, comenzó a tocarlos suavemente, imaginando que era Nathaniel quien la acariciaba con esa dulzura. Cuando estuvieron aun mas erectos tomó otra fotografía, procurando que su rostro no apareciera en esta.

Y la envío.

 _"Mira lo que provocan tus fotografías"_

 _"Ojala estuviera saboreando en estos momentos esos ricos caramelos"_

Imaginar a Nath lambiendo sua pechos, pasando su lengua por sus delicados pezones la calentaba de sobre manera.

 _"Tu también provocas reacciones interesantes en mi"_

Y ahí lo tenía, el pene de Nathaniel en la pantalla de su telefono.

Le parecio grande, aunque no tenía mucho material con que comparalo, había visto porno un par de veces, pero siempre le parecía que todo estaba exagerado en esas películas.

 _"Mi lengua también quisiera probar ese enorme helado"_

Se sentía algo boba, nunca había sexteado y no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Lo que si sabía era que estaba muy caliente, se sacó los pantalones junto con los pantis de un tiron y se recosto en la cama.

Tomo otra foto, donde se podían observar sus pechos, la cintura y el nacimiento del vello púbico. Quería mantener su parte más intima con un poco de misterio.

 _"No me tortures así, eres hermosa y no te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que te estaría haciendo ahora mismo"_

 _"Tócate, yo me estoy tocando pensando en ti"_

Fue la respuesta de Sucrette.

Bajo su mano hasta su entre pierna, la cual ya estaba bastante húmeda y comenzó a explorarse. Frotó uno de sus dedos a lo largo de toda su vulva, se sentía tan bien. Con la otra mano tomó su celular para grabar un audio de sus gemidos, no podía estar sexteando y tocándose al mismo tiempo. Después separó sus labios e introdujó un dedo lentamente, este entró fácilmente por toda la lubricación que estaba segregando, comenzó a sacar y meter el dedo, primero lento y luego más deprisa. Los gemidos cada vez se intensificaban más, sentía que pronto se corerría, así que introdujo un segundo dedo. Pasados unos segundo sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y un placer enorme se extendió por toda su zona baja. El último gemido había sido el nombre de Nathaniel, con una voz ronca.

Envió el audio, adjuntando una fotografía donde ahora sí podía admirarse toda su desnudez.

Sucrette imaginó que si había podido sentir todo ese placer sólo con un par de fotografías sexys de su novio y su mano, cuando estuviera acompañada de Nathaniel sería capaz de tocar el cielo. Esperaba con ansias que llegara el lunes.

 _No, no están sintiendo un deja vú, borré el fic y después de mucho pensarlo decidí resubirlo. Debo decir que me sentía algo incomoda publicando lemon, pero después de pensarlo mucho, el sexo es un acto natural y fantástico (si se toman las debidas precauciones), por lo que no debería avergonzarme. El segundo capitulo lo dejé a medias, pero prometo ponerme a escribir para subirlo próximamente._

 _La de la portada es mi Su, se llama Cassie63_


End file.
